Haruka Rebels Years
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Haruka many look like his father, but he's more like his mother.


**AN: I'm sorry that I'm not posting new chapter for any of my stories, but I'm finding writers block so I'm doing same stories behind Haruka. So I hope you guys like this, also Haruka is sixteen years old and he takes on his mother.**

**/**

"Hello, Mom, Dad, are you guys home?" Haruka shout as he enter the Kuran manor. Haruka look like his father with his dark brown hair and charismatic smile, but he holds some of his mother traits his lilac eyes are one factor from his mother and his stubborn attitude which clash with his father serious personality.

"Young Master, your mother and father went ahead to your cousin's house that you were attending." The head butler stated as he greet the young prince, and handing him glass of water; Haruka taking the glass adding blood tablets for flavor.

"Shit, it's today isn't! Which Cousin do I have to attend this time?" Haruka panic as he race to his room pulling out his tuxedo and did quick fix up of his hair.

"Cecilia, the daughter of Rido and Ichiru Kuran." The head butler answer as Haruka finish putting on his tuxedo.

"Aw man, not her she clings on to me like her life depend on it. Why did Mom and Dad pick them to visit?" Haruka ask as he digs around his closet.

"Your father wants to mend old feeling with your great uncle, so they can prevent any more bloodshed between families." The butler answer as Haruka pulls out hoverboard.

"Well Butler, calls Mom or Dad, and tells them I'll be there." Haruka said as he open his window turning on his hoverboard, and flew out of his room.

"Well do, Young Master." The butler said as he closed the window after the prince left. Once the window was lock he rang Mrs. Kuran.

"_Hello," _A young female voice answers the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Kuran, your son is on his way." The butler stated waiting for reply.

"_Thank you James, for letting me knows." _Mrs. Kuran stated as she hang up the phone. James hangs as well.

With the Kurans:

"Haruka will be arriving shortly." Zero whisper into her husband ears. Kaname just nod while looking at his uncle.

"So tell me Rido, how did you escape hell?" Kaname ask with kind smile.

"You can say an angle save me from the pits of hell and gave me a second chance." Rido answer as he kisses Ichiru's hand.

"How lovely I was getting worry that my twin sister won't have lover." Zero said placing soft smile on her face.

"Tell me Ichiru, where is my niece?" Zero asks looking at her twin.

"She must be practicing her powers." Ichiru answer with sweet smile looking at her older twin.

All four Kurans heard an engine closing in that's when. That's when they heard Haruka apology.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Haruka busting down the door with his hoverboard hitting the stair case and him landing on the top of the stair case.

"I must say he's a lot like your wife, Kaname." Rido laugh looking at his great nephew.

"Haruka," Cecilia shout as she tackle hug him to the ground.

Cecilia was alike with her mother silver hair and once while troublesome attitude, but she did inherit her father's eyes the rare blue and red eyes.

"Since we are all here we can dine now." Ichiru stated clapping her hands together.

"Was everyone waiting for me?" Haruka ask looking a bit embarrassed.

"Of course we were waiting for you Haruka we can't have family dinner without my nephew." Ichiru answer as she led the way to dining room. Haruka can feel his father eyes on him since he made them wait. A prince should never be late for dinner especially if he was invited. A voice that sounds like his dad was ringing in his head.

"Tell me Haruka, how are your studies?" Rido ask as he took his place at the head of the table. Ichiru take her seat to Rido's right. Cecilia on Rido's left while his mother took her seat next to her twin and his father seating across from his mother and him seating at the end of table facing Rido.

"There good," Haruka giving simply answer to his great uncle.

"Are you in Night or Day class?" Rido ask making Haruka uncomfortable since his mother was once Day class student that was slowly falling to Level E, and without his father he wouldn't be here.

"Night Class and yes, I did inherit all pureblood powers and blood thirst is under control." Haruka answer waiting for his uncle next question. Meanwhile Cecilia stares longing for Haruka; Cecilia is only 13 years while Haruka is only 16 old.

"What powers are you developing, Haruka?" Rido ask as the first meal is brought to them. The meal was risotto a side of bread stick.

"Currently I have telekinesis, erasing memory, creating familiar, energy shield, seeing in the future, and shadow possession." Haruka answer his powers to his great uncle taking his first bite of the risotto.

"I think you're missing one my dear nephew." Rido stated with smirk on his face causing Zero shatter her twin sister glass.

"Since Haruka share his power Cecilia, how are your powers coming along?" Ichiru ask breaking the tension that was building.

"They are coming along fine I can go back to 1920's and my time tears are getting stronger; though they leave exhausted if I do them back to back." Cecilia answers her mother with smile on her face.

"Ah, we have time master." Zero stated looking at her niece.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly Kaname and Rido are on understanding terms for now. Haruka pick up his hoverboard that was leaning at main doors.

"Care to tell me, why were you late?" Kaname ask looking at his son. Who is hovering now on his board.

"I lost track of time." Haruka answer as he pushes himself a little further. Uncle Rido had long driveway and the Kuran's car was at the end of the driveway.

"Doing what?" Kaname ask as his son got further ahead of the two older Kuran.

"Stuff," Haruka answer as he put a little more pressure on the board.

"Alright you two break it up. I don't want you two fighting. Since Haruka can kick your ass, Kaname. Remember the last time you two duel you left my poor husband with broken back." Zero stated making her both boys smile.

"Along, with that the sun won't be up for couple hours, but I'm giving you permission to be out a little longer, but only this once." Kaname stated both wife and son were stun to hear that from King of the Vampires.

"Thank you, Father." Haruka said as he hugs his father and flew off to the night.

"That was different even for you." Zero stated as they made to their car.

"Well we had unfinished business back home." Kaname stated as he got in the car as Zero walk around.

"What business is that?" Zero asks as she got in her seat.

"It's a game call who has longer fangs." Kaname said with smile on his face as he starts the car.

"I don't recall that game maybe you can show when we get home." Zero smirk as Kaname drove off.

Next Night:

"Hello Mom, Dad," Haruka call out closing the front door.

"We are in the kitchen, Haruka." Zero called out as Haruka walk into kitchen and seeing things he didn't want see, for example his father necking his mother.

"I'm blind," Haruka shout as he ran out kitchen straight to his room.

Both parents chuckled at their son's antics.

**/**

**AN: I hope you guys like this small story. Let me know if you like Cecilia. So please leave review or PM if you're too shy to leave review. I'll see you next time. **


End file.
